<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stable Hand by Petri808</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576572">The Stable Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808'>Petri808</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Short Stories &amp; One Shots [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Falling In Love, Horseback Riding, Idiots in Love, Lust, Marriage, Pride, Royalty, Sex, Water Sex, Wedding, envy - Freeform, stable hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:39:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Kagome was envious of the kind of freedom the commoners had. Everyone assumed that being royalty was pure bliss, but she felt like she was trapped in a cage. One of the things she enjoyed doing to relax was ride her horse and would request the accompaniment of the stable hand to keep her safe. The man was fairly new in their kingdom, but something about him allowed her to feel normal while they were together, and yes, she'd started to fall for the handsome man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Short Stories &amp; One Shots [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Sins Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the Inuyasha Sins event on Tumblr. Envy prompt. Sorry I suck at summaries lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Kagome, your tutor is here,” her nursemaid Kaede fetches the young Princess.</p><p>“Ugh, must I? What is the point if my place will be in stately silence.”</p><p>But the older woman rarely gives in to the young woman’s whining. She’s raised the girl from birth and wished to see Kagome take a proper place in their kingdom. “One day you may be a Queen my dear, and we wouldn’t want a foolish one. I know you’ll do great things when your time comes, which means, you need to study!”</p><p>The Princess sighs and continues to stare out of her window, longing for more than what her crown dictates. Her younger brother was the heir not her, so why should she care? She watches the palace staff hustling and bustling about. It was hard work for sure, but at least once their duties were finished, they went home at the end of the day, free to do as they pleased. Everyone believed royals have so little to worry about, that they sit in their fancy rooms and dine on golden plates. But it felt more like a gilded cage to Kagome, full of responsibilities and images to uphold. A woman’s place in this world often meant very little, even with her status. To one day sit beside a King and produce an heir is all her life would amount to. Or so it’s been in her view.</p><p>“Fine,” Kagome grumps and pushes away from the windowsill. Her shoulders slumped, communicating her intense displeasure. “But after tutoring I wish to go riding. Anything to get away from the palace.”</p><p>“As you wish milady. I shall notify the stable hand to prepare your steed Buyo, as well as your personal guard.”</p><p>“No, no, please not Miroku. The stable hand will do. I just want to relax Kaede, and I can’t do that with a palace guard watching my every move.”</p><p>“Your mother will not be pleased with that arrangement. Your safety is of the utmost importance.”</p><p>“Tch, have you seen the stable hand? He is more capable than Miroku at protecting me.”</p><p>“Tis true,” the woman chuckles. “Very well,” Kaede bows then shoo’s Kagome out of her bedroom, “now, off to the study with you.”</p><p>Today’s lessons included literature and linguistics. Not terribly boring subjects to the Princess, but also not hated as much as mathematics. And at least such fiction proses provided an escape into a fantasy world. Sometimes Kagome would lose herself in the stories. Of adventures and dragons, Princes saving Princesses from horrible circumstances and living happily ever after. She wanted that fairy tale ending like some of the characters in her books. If she could find a Prince like in these tales, perhaps being a Queen won’t be so bad.</p><p>At the end of the session, Kagome bids her tutor Sango farewell after the woman reminds her of their schedule the next day. She liked Sango, they got along like sisters, and sometimes the woman brought her pet cat Kirara to the sessions. Those days were infinitely more pleasing to attend. But deep down, Kagome was mildly jealous of the woman, not that she wished ill will. Sango came from a noble household, but because of her intelligence, her father gave her a lot of freedom to make her own decisions. It wasn’t fair.</p><p>Her mood lightens as she steps into the stables and sees the stable hand. The man had started working at the palace just a few months earlier but was quite adept at his position. No one really knew much about his past or where he’d come from. The most he would say was a neighboring kingdom, but what was for certain, is he wasn’t fully human. They were known as half-breeds, hanyo’s or the product of a human and a yokai.</p><p>In their world some yokai were evil but not all of them, in fact one of her kingdoms allies was ruled by the Inuyokai. Kagome surmised based on the dog-like ears perched on Inuyasha’s head, that is probably where he was from. Perhaps his family was poor and that’s why he’d set out to make his own way in life.</p><p>“Good day Inuyasha,” the woman smiles as she runs her hand over her horses neck, placating the steed. She truly appreciated his care of Buyo. The horse was always groomed impeccably, and his stall mucked and strawed to keep his hooves in perfect condition.</p><p>“Good day Princess,” Inuyasha smiles back. “And where did you wish to ride today? I was advised to accompany you in your quest.”</p><p>“Hmm, maybe towards the forest. I’ve been told of a lake hidden behind the trees, have you heard of it?”</p><p>“I have.”</p><p>“Wonderful! You shall lead the way kind sir.”</p><p>Inuyasha helps the Princess onto her horse before mounting his own, Kagome blushing from the close contact. His hands were strong, yet gentle despite the claws. Many of the palace women fawned over the man and she was no different. He was handsomely rugged, gruff at times, but very protective and loyal. Kagome would be lying if she didn’t admit to herself the fantasies, she’s had of him. Such a tryst would be highly frowned upon since he wasn’t of the same status, but she couldn’t help it. Nature beckons and such a fine specimen of maledom called to her loins.</p><p>“How do you like our kingdom so far Inuyasha?” Kagome asks as they trot past the city gate. Now that they were beyond any eavesdroppers, they could chat more freely.</p><p>“It’s quieter than my own. But I like it. I enjoy the sense of freedom I have here.”</p><p>“Lucky.” She sighs, “I wish I could say the same.”</p><p>“You still hate being a Princess?” He chuckles, “be happy you’re not a Prince, they have much more responsibilities resting on their shoulders.”</p><p>“Pfft, how do you know that?”</p><p>“It’s not difficult to figure out,” he smiles at her. “Of course, it’s harder to see when your perception is skewed.”</p><p>“Excuse me!” Kagome harrumphed. “I understand just fine! You’re not a royal so you don’t really understand how it feels to be stuck behind a wall! Constantly watched and managed, a-and told what to do! It’s not fair!”</p><p>“You think us regular citizens have unlimited freedom? There are rules we must follow, customs to respect. We work in the hopes to make money so we can enjoy a few fineries in life. But you, Princess, are given those luxuries without restraint.”</p><p>“Tch!” She turns her head away. How dare Inuyasha pretend to know anything about her life! “Let us drop this subject. I came here to relax, not to be reminded of the life I envy.”</p><p>“My apologies Princess. Even though you’re being the brat,” he mumbles under his breath.</p><p>“Did you say something?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Growing bored and annoyed with his banter, Kagome takes off at a sprint towards the tree line. She just wanted to get to the lake quickly. Inuyasha screams at her to slow down, but she ignores him. She’s ridden Buyo many a time to know what she’s doing, and it brought a sense of freedom to gallop as fast as they could. When she reaches the denser forest, she slows the horse back to a trot.</p><p>He couldn’t lie that it was alluring to see Kagome show a zest for life beyond her normal duties. Princesses were expected to be demure creatures, but she was nothing like that, and her fire is what drove her frustrations. Inuyasha could understand that. Nobody enjoys feeling hampered or confined. The woman also had a natural beauty and he loved the fact she didn’t wear heavy make up or tout ridiculous hair styles like some ladies of the court do. Like right now, she didn’t care as her raven tresses whipped wildly behind her stately poise.</p><p>But it was dangerous for her to take off like that, and if anything happened to her it was his hide on the line. So, he takes off in a full gallop to catch up to his wayward Princess. He knew she wouldn’t know where to go once they reach the forest and needed to make sure she wouldn’t do anything else foolish.</p><p>“Do you wish for my execution?” He growls and grabs hold of her horses halter. “If you get hurt, I’m the one who gets in trouble not you.”</p><p>“I— you’re right, I’m sorry Inuyasha.”</p><p>“Just follow my lead until we get to the lake. There are animals in the forest and even thieves willing to attack anyone. So, stay close to me.”</p><p>Suddenly the romance of the unknown died away as she succumbed to the dark, almost foreboding chill that trickled down her spine. With her senses on alert now, the sounds of the forest are heightened. The hooting of an owl, the scurrying of tiny feet over crunchy leaf litter, to the thumping of horses hooves echoing in the dense woods. Kagome keeps Buyo to the side and right behind Inuyasha’s.</p><p>“H-How do you know where to go?” There was no path she could discern.</p><p>“I can smell the water, it’s not far.”</p><p>“Oh... so that’s like one of your abilities?”</p><p>“Yeah. Smell, hearing, strength, it’s all better than a humans.”</p><p>Guess that makes sense, she muses. Like a canine. Kagome wondered what else made Inuyasha different from a human... she shakes those seedy thoughts away, no sense in taking that path. But the silence between them only left room for the mind to wander.</p><p>“Do you have any siblings Inuyasha?”</p><p>“One.”</p><p>“Any girlfriends?”</p><p>The man abruptly stops his horse and turns to Kagome. “No, but why such personal questions all of a sudden?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know, bored, and trying to make conversation?”</p><p>His eyebrow raises, “uh-huh. So, instead of how’s your day going, or what’s your favorite food, you jump to any girlfriends?” Inuyasha laughs and continues to trot away. “Smooth, <em>Princess</em>, very smooth!”</p><p>“Hmph!” She didn’t mean to... okay she did but hey! Kagome presses Buyo to follow him again. “Fine! You want normal? Then what is your favorite color Inuyasha?”</p><p>“Red.”</p><p>“Favorite food?”</p><p>“Noodles.”</p><p>“Do you know how to use a weapon?”</p><p>“Sword. But I don’t really need one,” he flashes his claws, “I only carry a dagger just in case.”</p><p>Oh, right, she’d forgotten again. His claws look sharp, but since he was so gentle with them, she hardly payed attention. Guess who ever is on the other end of an angry Inuyasha was in a lot of trouble.</p><p>“You know, with your strengths, why didn’t you try out for a soldier position?”</p><p>“I’d rather not fight if I can avoid it.”</p><p>“I see...” thankfully, there hasn’t been any major wars or battles in a long time, so the likelihood of a soldier seeing one was slim. Maybe something happened in his past to make him weary of fighting. Whatever it was, it may have also been the reason he left home.</p><p>“We’re here.”</p><p>Kagome pulls away from her thoughts just as they break through the tree line. “Wow...” The lake was bigger than she’d imagined. “This is beautiful! I wonder why no one really comes here?”</p><p>“Citizens will fish here during certain seasons, but right now is not one of them so it’s relatively empty.”</p><p>The pair stop at the edge of the water and get off, tying the horses close so they can drink. Inuyasha gestures to an old fallen log, before taking a seat. Kagome hikes up her skirt and ties it above the knee, so it won’t get dirty.</p><p>Inuyasha chuckles, “that’s new. I don’t think I’ve ever known a Princess to care about such things.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“If the dress gets dirty, they don’t care because the servants will wash it, or they just replace it.”</p><p>“Oh, well, I don’t really like to cause more work for the servants. I’d make my own meals if they let me.”</p><p>“You’re such an odd Princess.” But as Kagome’s mouth opens to retort, he stops her, “in a good way.”</p><p>“Um, thank you Inuyasha,” she blushes and averts her eyes.</p><p>Inuyasha sighs. “The fact you care about such things makes you a good Princess, not one of those stuck up ones who only care about themselves and money. I know you think commoners have it better, and maybe in some ways they do, but you have an ability to use your status to affect more things. If you treat your subjects well, their gonna love you for it and that’s how you keep your kingdom peaceful.”</p><p>“I never... I never thought of it like that before.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Sometimes it’s difficult to see beyond our own stories. We have to get it through the eyes of another or live in another’s shoes.”</p><p>Kagome smiles brightly. “Thank you, Inuyasha.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he smiles back.</p><p>Things grow into a companionable silence between the two as they take in the still, placid waters of the lake. It wasn’t a very large lake and isn’t fed by any rivers or streams but rather an underground aquifer system. Perhaps this depression in the ground was formed by a long-ago meteor, but how ever this ancient body was created, it provided a nice addition for the areas ecology.</p><p>After a long time, Kagome breaks the silence with a wispy sigh. “A cottage on the side of this lake would be perfect.”</p><p>Inuyasha notices the dreamy look on her face and smiles. “Agreed.” To raise a family here, teach them to fish and hunt, a little garden farm... Their eyes lock in as he finishes his train of thought. “That would be... really... nice.”</p><p>Heat swarms her cheeks and body at the softened gaze he’s leveling at her. Inuyasha looked ethereal as the light absorbs into his white hair, almost creating an aura surrounding his body. Her eyes focus in on the slight part in his lips. How would they feel against hers? She’s never known the pleasure. “C-Could I kiss you?” Kagome questions in a whisper filled with hesitation and trepidation. To be so forward but how could she not take such an opportunity?</p><p>He smiles, caressing her cheek lovingly with his thumb, before sweeping in and placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. It was bold, maybe even treasonous, but who was he to rebuke her request. Inuyasha moved to pull away but is thwarted when Kagome weaves her hand behind his neck to hold him in place. She presses in, tilting her head to deepen the mold between them. Oh, he was happy to oblige, running his tongue against her seam to further the kiss along. Back and forth like a waltz with Inuyasha the teacher, coaxing the Princess to learn this lesson well. Suddenly, a bit of jealousy washes over him. Teach her for who? Another guy? His stomach turned at the thought, but he didn’t want to stop.</p><p>His decision is made for him when her hands slide up and start to rub his ears. Inuyasha has no choice but to stop things from going any further. “Don’t get too familiar, Princess,” his tone grows gruff. “You know this is already crossing the line.”</p><p>“I know— but it just feels so wonderful.”</p><p>“I agree,” he groans, “but we should get back to the castle before it starts to get dark.”</p><p>Kagome nods disheartened that their day had come to an end and that he’d rebuffed the advances. It didn’t matter if she understood why, because it still hurt. She follows quietly as Inuyasha guides them back to the castle proper, all the while reflecting on everything that had happened. Inuyasha could irritate her at times, while at other times she just felt drawn to him for some reason. He was always willing to listen to her complain or did anything she requested within reason. But anxiety flows in and makes her wonder, had he kissed her because a Princess requested it, or because he actually wanted to? Ugh, if he was just following a pseudo order that... that would hurt, because she really enjoyed her first kiss.</p><p>She’s so lost in her thoughts again, that even as they make it all the way to the stables, and he’s helping her to dismount, she doesn’t notice someone else walking in.</p><p>“Oh, my goodness! It’s you! Inuyasha, that is you!”</p><p>Wait, what?! Kagome whips her head to the sound of a female voice calling Inuyasha’s name. Excuse them, he’s her ma-er, stable boy. So, who the hell is talking to him in such a familiar fashion?!</p><p>“Rin?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, no one’s allowed back here except place staff or guests.” Kagome’s voice is full of disdain for this pretty newcomer.</p><p>“My apologies. I came to meet Princess Kagome and they told me she was in here. Are you she?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kagome looks to the woman, to Inuyasha who appears to be motioning for the woman to leave, then back to the woman. “And who are you?”</p><p>Rin slaps playfully at Inuyasha’s hands, thinking it was just that, playing. She smiles and giggles. “I’m Princess Rin, Inuyasha’s niece. I never thought I’d find him here too! This so exciting!” She turns back to her uncle. “What are you doing here? Are you courting Kagome?! She’s really pretty! Oooh, tell me you’re courting her uncle Inu!”</p><p>If it wasn’t for Inuyasha’s quick instincts and strong hands, Kagome almost slips off the horse in shock. She chokes on her words, “U-uncle Inu?!” If Rin was a Princess, that had to mean?! But Rin’s not much younger than she is. “H-How?! If that’s true,” she turns to the man, “you’re?!”</p><p>“A prince...” he cringes, ears flattening against his skull from Kagome’s shrieks. “Rin is the daughter of my much older half-brother, the heir to Kamakura.”</p><p>“Why’d you lie to me this whole time!” Kagome beats her fists against his chest in anger. “I-I opened up to you because I thought you weren’t royalty and might sympathize more! But you’re actually a Prince?!”</p><p>He grabs her wrists. “Don’t you get it Kagome! I ran away from that life! If anyone knows how you feel it’s me!” When the woman stills at his words, he lets her go. “I’m just a second son in my kingdom, stuck behind rules, yet with no real place in it. So, I wanted freedom, just like you long for.” He sighs, “but now that I’ve been found, I’ll probably have to return home.”</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Rin cuts in. “So, you’re not here as a Prince? Then what are you doing here?”</p><p>“He’s been our stable hand,” Kagome mumbles. If their ally found out their Prince was working as a stable hand… “T-This is not... I’ll have to inform my parents.” She turns to Inuyasha with tears building in her eyes. It wasn’t the revelation that made her upset, but the thought of losing him before she’d had a chance to get to know the real him. “All those things you told me... about seeing from the outside. Now it makes complete sense.”</p><p>“And I meant all of it. Even though I left home feeling the same way as you, and while I enjoy the freedom of being normal, I’ve come to realize we can’t run from it forever. We all have our roles in life. I knew eventually I’d have to go back home, but then the closer we got, it became complicated and today didn’t make it any easier.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to leave.”</p><p>An awkward pause develops with neither Kagome nor Inuyasha sure of what to do next. She knew her duties and would have to report this. He knew as well, that his rouse was now gone. Today was the first time they’d allowed the feelings they were harboring to break free, but how could they make it work? If only his niece hadn’t shown up, he could have figured out how to handle the situation brewing with Kagome on his own time and terms but now?</p><p>“Ehem.” Rin clears her voice. “You know for adults, you’re both really dense in the romance department.”</p><p>“Huh?” Kagome and Inuyasha blurt out.</p><p>Rin grins at them. “So, new plan. This is what you tell your parents. Inuyasha set out to find a bride who’d love him for him and not a crown. It’s just ironic that said person ended up being a Princess. That’s why he came here and pretended to be a stable hand. When he found said person, you,” she points to Kagome, “he confessed. And I am here to confirm he’s not a crazy person trying to kidnap a Princess. Simple. Sort of,” she giggles. “Uncle Inu, if her parents allow it, you could stay to continue your courtship, as a Prince.”</p><p>“But what about afterwards?”</p><p>“Like you said uncle, you’re not the heir to Kamakura, so you are free to live outside of the palace or come home. You two can decide when the time comes.”</p><p>“Inuyasha, your niece is really smart! Are you sure you two are related?”</p><p>“Ha-ha!” He grabs a laughing Kagome around the waist and picks her up. “Who’s the idiot who picked me?”</p><p>“Tch, I blame a lack of options.”</p><p>“I ought’a drop you.”</p><p>“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!”</p><p>“You two really are courting,” Rin laughs.</p><p>“Actually, we weren’t,” Kagome corrects the woman.</p><p>“Again, dense in the romance department. But never mind. I’m glad it all worked out.”</p><p>Kagome opens her mouth to retort, but Inuyasha puts her down on her feet and covers her mouth briefly, then tips her head up. “Well, Princess? Do we go with Rin’s plan or not?”</p><p>“Mmm. On one condition. You build me a cottage by a lake.”</p><p>“Done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a surprise to the kingdom of Chiba to learn the stable hand was really an undercover Prince. But once the initial shock wore off, King and Queen Higurashi gave the couple their blessings to begin a proper courtship. How could they not to a Prince from an ally kingdom. Princess Rin and her retinue were given guest rooms in the palace to use during her visit but Inuyasha requested to stay in the quarters provided to the stable hand. It was an odd request for the royals to approve, but he explained he’d grown comfortable in it and rather enjoyed the work. If anything, it was the reason for his enlightenment.</p><p>During Rin’s visit, the two Princesses grow close, almost like sisters, something neither girl had fully experienced before. Kagome was surprised to learn that Rin was not blood related nor born a Princess. The King and Queen of Kamakura were both yokai, but the girl was 100 percent human.</p><p>“Wow, so Sesshomaru adopted you... that’s a really amazing story.”</p><p>“Yeah,” the girl blushes. “Before he became King, he was the General in charge of the army. I was told he’d found me as an infant during one of the campaigns against a rouge group of wolf yokai who was attacking a village. My parents had been killed so he took me to the castle. I guess, he grew attached and adopted me with King Toga’s blessing. You see Toga, Inuyasha’s father had a love for humans and even sired a son from an affair.”</p><p>“Inuyasha?”</p><p>“Yeah! This is all before my time, but sadly Uncle Inu’s mom died of cancer when he was just a pup.”</p><p>“Then who is King Sesshomaru’s mother?”</p><p>“King Toga had a Queen. I’ve been told through the castle gossip it was an arraigned marriage with very little love between them.”</p><p>“I see... is that why he strayed...” Kagome’s voice quiets down due to the nature of the suggestion. Rin nods her head. “Well, I guess I should be thankful considering Inu was a product of that meeting.”</p><p>Rin giggles and smiles. “I’m really happy uncle finally found someone.”</p><p>The week passes by in a blink of the eye. So, when the time comes for Rin to go home, she coaxes the couple into joining her. <em>‘Uncle, you need to let father know you’re alive and most of all courting a Princess.’</em> It worked. Inuyasha knew his niece was right and begrudgingly agrees to accompany her.</p><p>They secure approval from the King and Queen for Kagome to travel with her personal guard, two attendants, and primary tutor, then set off on the five-day journey to the heart of Kamakura. It wasn’t a very difficult journey between their borders, just bandits to watch for. With a yokai soldier guarding Rin and Inuyasha, it dropped the likelihood of attack to almost zero. Whenever possible, the group stayed in towns along the route, but if they didn’t make it by night fall, the two carriages served as sleeping quarters for the women, while the men made-due under the stars.</p><p>To pass the time, Sango graciously tutors both Princesses, which Rin greatly appreciated. The woman was like her own tutors who were a bit stuffier, and besides the woman’s pet was a total delight.</p><p>“I know, I love it too when she brings her kitty to sessions,” Kagome muses. “Always relaxes me.”</p><p>“She is really sweet, but you know she’s not a regular cat, right?” Rin responds.</p><p>“She’s not?”</p><p>“No, she’s a yokai cat,” the girl giggles with Sango nodding in confirmation.</p><p>“I inherited Kirara from my mother,” Sango provides more information. “She’s very protective of me and can transform when she wants to into a much larger cat.” The animal looks up as if in understanding. “But that’s rare now that I don’t go hunting with my family anymore.”</p><p>“Huh? I had no idea!”</p><p>“You’ve never asked,” Sango laughs. “She likes most people as well, except Miroku, but he’s trying to win her over.” She leans in and whispers, “I think because she knows he’s a pervert.”</p><p>“I heard that!” Comes a voice from beside the carriage.</p><p>“Tch, figures he’s eavesdropping.”</p><p>Rin and Kagome laugh. As annoying as the man was, he was relentless in pursuing something he wants, and Kagome wonders if Sango is the reason, he somehow become her personal guard. One thing was for sure, Miroku was not shy about his obsession either.</p><p>“He’s not a bad catch,” Kagome teases her friend. “It could be worse, and I’ve seen you blush when he talks to you.”</p><p>“Pf-t-that’s not the point,” Sango looks away as she feels her cheeks heating up. “I’m not interested in a relationship right now.”</p><p>“I’ll wait for you my love,” the male voice calls out again. “As long as it takes.”</p><p>That sets the two Princesses into full blown giggles and Sango into a heated embarrassment. “Stop listening to us you perverted lecher!”</p><p>“Yeah, get! Get away from the carriage,” another male growls. “Leave the girls be and focus on your job.”</p><p>“Inu?” Kagome whispers, while Rin giggles and nods yes.</p><p>Finally, the combined entourages reach Shiroinu Castle in the capital city of Yuki no Machi. It was aptly named for residing at the base of a snow topped mountain in the winter months. Inuyasha explains to Kagome, his ancestors chose this location as the capital because the mountain provides one side of protection from invasion. The castle had another unique security feature. The two main castle walls were separated with a fifty-foot wide moat running between them, with massive draw bridges and gates. So, even if you breach the first wall, an invader would have to traverse the water before it could reach the inner wall, slowing them down, and providing additional time for the military to react.</p><p>The palace staff are thrilled to see that their wayward Prince has returned and quickly usher the group into the castle. The royals retinues are taken straight to where they will be staying during this trip, while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin are led into the throne room where the King and Queen await them. It was a tense and nerve-wracking moment with the Prince expecting some backlash and the Princess unsure of how Sesshomaru will receive her. According to Rin, her father was not one to show emotions, rarer still to ever see the male smile. He was a stately King and prided honor above all.</p><p>But Rin was excited to see her parents, despite only being gone less than a month. She skips her way to the thrones and takes her place beside her father, giving him a peck on his stone-faced cheek. If it wasn’t for the very, <em>very</em> tiny uptick in the corner of his mouth, one would think he looked angry at her behavior.</p><p>“My daughter returns with a surprise I see.”</p><p>“I found uncle Inu on my trip to meet Princess Kagome of Chiba, father. Isn’t that wonderful!”</p><p>The King keeps his features stoic in stark contrast to the young girls exuberance. “And this I take is the Princess?”</p><p>“Yes, father.”</p><p>“Inuyasha, explain you absence now.”</p><p>The Prince swallows down his desire to snap at his brother. They’ve never had the greatest of relationships because Sesshomaru abhorred the reason of his birth. It was only after adopting Rin that the older males heart began to thaw, <em>just a little</em> towards him. He steps forward, slightly in front of Kagome as a potential shield.</p><p>“I went out in search of a possible bride, but one that fell in love not for my title but heart.”</p><p>“What does title matter if you’ve chosen a Princess of the same rank?”</p><p>“Kagome did not know I was a Prince when we met.”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s brow raises. “Explain.”</p><p>“I became the stable hand at the castle and that is how we met. I had not intended to fall for a Princess, that’s just how things turned out.”</p><p>Such a statement makes the King’s brow twitch in annoyance. He knew his brother was not fond of being a Prince, but to stoop to the rank of a commoner was simply disgraceful in his eyes. They were royals and it was their duty to behave as such. Still, he holds his indignation back for now in light of Kagome’s presence.</p><p>“So, you’ve brought your intended to gain my blessing?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Aren’t they cute together, father?” Rin chimes in, hoping to break the tension she can sense from the male. “I can confirm everything he’s saying is true, and that Princess Kagome’s parents have also given their blessings for a proper courtship.”</p><p>“I see. We will discuss this further after dinner.” Sesshomaru motions to the palace staff. “Please show them to the rooms, they must be tired from the journey.” And with that he dismisses the trio without another word.</p><p>Kagome is placed in the same room as Sango, while her other two attendants are in an adjoining room. Miroku will stay in the soldiers barracks area. Of course, Inuyasha has his own room close by along with Rin.</p><p>The accommodations are beautifully laid out with finely decorated, gleaming white stone walls. A large four-poster canopy bed, thick rugs, a dressing table with a large gilded mirror, armoires, a walk-in closet, and a fireplace. The balcony overlooks a manicured garden filled with ponds, paths, sweet smelling flowering fruit trees, and benches along the paths for sitting. In the middle of the garden is a gazebo large enough for luncheons, popular with the women of the palace.</p><p>“What do you think?” Sesshomaru turns to his Queen.</p><p>“Perhaps this is a positive development my King. If this Princess satisfies Inuyasha, he’ll likely settle down.”</p><p>“Perhaps...” he sits back on his throne in contemplation.</p><p>“And she is the daughter of an ally not a rival. Such relations could prove mutually beneficial. Our daughter also seems to like her.”</p><p>“Rin likes everyone,” he fires back.</p><p>“True,” the woman chuckles, “but you know your brother has never shown interest in marriage. This one must be special.”</p><p>“We shall see.”</p><p>This is why he is grateful to have such a woman reigning by his side. Kagura is well educated, tactfully smart, but able to converse without overstepping her position. Sesshomaru’s lucky that his father broke tradition and allowed him to choose his Queen rather than be forced into a marriage. It was one of the first edicts enacted by Toga when he was crowned King to ensure his children married for love. Still, while he did love Kagura, pride made sure she was worthy of the title first. Such a power move was simply necessary when one is a King. As his first duty, he has an entire kingdom of subjects to protect. In order to do so, a ruler must be tactful and careful in all of their decisions no matter the cost.</p><p>Kagura reaches over and takes her husband’s hand, lovingly sweeping her thumb over the webbing of the palm. “This could be the blessing we were hoping for.”</p><p>All through dinner, Princesses Kagome and Rin keep the table alive with conversations. Most of the topics revolve around Chiba, what it’s like, and Kagome explaining some of the notable areas of the kingdom worth visiting. Eventually, the subject of her and Inuyasha is brought up by Kagura. Inuyasha wonders if this is more like an interrogation, but Kagome sees it otherwise with the older female seeming to have a genuine interest in how the relationship came to be.</p><p>She explains how Inuyasha started working at the castle as a stable hand, that it seemed an odd profession for one who would make a better soldier, but regardless he was great at the job. “I was impressed by how well he cared for the horses, especially my own.” The man took pride in his handiwork, was always level-headed and willing to listen when she needed to vent or talk. So, eventually feelings developed and actually it was the day Rin had arrived that they realized it was a mutual attraction. “I remember thinking, wow, this man actually talks back to me,” Kagome chuckles, “servants don’t dare to talk like that to a royal out of fear.” She turns to Inuyasha who looks annoyed with the whole convo. “Well, now I know why.”</p><p>That brings a chuckle from the Queen. “I don’t believe I’ve ever equated Inuyasha with patience before. This experience must have had a profound effect on him, or perhaps I should say, you had such an effect on him.”</p><p>The cheeks on both Inuyasha and Kagome brighten as they look away to hide their embarrassment. Rin on the other hand giggles amusingly. “When I found them, they started bickering, it was adorable! That’s how I knew, uncle Inu was in love!”</p><p>“Bite your tongue brat!” He grumps back but with no real anger to his tone. This only causes the girl to laugh harder.</p><p>Through the entire meal, Sesshomaru watches without adding to the conversation. Kagura was better in these situations so he simply observed and so far, he was willing to give Kagome a chance. He was teetering between agreeing to the arrangement or not, placing the same conditions on the Princess that he had on his intended wife. Because no matter if they loved each other, he still felt that they must uphold the dignity he strives for to protect their kingdom. The girl was only a couple years older than his daughter, so it made sense that the two women got along well. But despite her exuberance in chatting, Kagome held a strong poise. He also took into consideration their first meeting where she stood quietly, never speaking out of turn, and following proper decorum of meeting royalty.</p><p>“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru cuts into the conversation during a lull between the women, “I’d like to speak with you privately in the study. Now.” He stands up and walks out of the room without waiting for a response.</p><p>Kagome turns to the man concerned, “is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Inuyasha reassures her. “This is normal.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.”</p><p>“Don’t worry my dear,” Kagura adds to allay her fears, “they just need to figure out a few details of this arrangement.”</p><p>Neither words of comfort really worked, but as a guest in the palace, Kagome didn’t want to do or say something wrong. “I understand.”</p><p>“Let’s have some dessert in the meantime.” Rin suggests to distract the woman. “Kagome you must try the strawberry tarts, they’re delicious!”</p><p>When Inuyasha arrives in the study, he finds his brother seated at the writing desk. Sesshomaru’s fingers are steepled and a nondescript expression screwed onto his face. But he could sense the emotions emanating from his brother, the tingling of yokai energy being muzzled. It doesn’t surprise him. Sesshomaru’s behavior when they’d arrived was lacking his normal reactions.</p><p>Inuyasha takes a seat opposite his brother and sits casually, trying not to show any disdain. “You wished to speak with me brother?”</p><p>There’s a short pause before Sesshomaru sits up straight and begins to chastise his brothers behavior over the last nine months. Of leaving without any word or where he was going and what he was up to. “Inuyasha, you’ve spent your life fighting against the fact you are a crowned Prince of this kingdom. It’s not something you can easily run away from. What if you’d been captured and held ransom or killed, can you imagine the consequences? The potential war you could have started? We have our subjects to protect.” The king leans back against his seat. “Our lives, whether we like it or not will affect the most people. We do not have the luxury of being selfish when it comes to such things.”</p><p>“You think I don’t realize such things, I—”</p><p>A hand wave cuts off his words. “The question is, have you truly learned the error of your judgment? If you love this Princess enough to seek out our blessing, I would hope you have for her sake.”</p><p>“I have,” Inuyasha growls. “I don’t care if you believe me or not. And frankly, I only do this to allay her concerns of courting properly. I’ll marry her if you agree or not.”</p><p>A long silence befalls the two brothers as Sesshomaru thinks carefully his next choice of words. His brothers reaction would finalize his decision. If Inuyasha was still the arrogant Prince he’d left as, the answer would not have been a pleasant one.</p><p>“After discussing this situation with my Queen, I have decided to allow your courtship under one condition.”</p><p>“Being?”</p><p>“You are both to stay here for six months for observation. To be blunt, I must make sure that Princess Kagome will serve this kingdom properly.”</p><p>Despite spitting out that he didn’t care, Inuyasha knows his brothers blessing is necessary to ensure any marriage has a chance to take place. If Kagome’s parents were to find out that Sesshomaru disproved, they may not allow her to marry him either. Inuyasha holds back a growl. “Fine. I’ll have Kagome send a message to her parents, pending they have no objections we accept your conditions.”</p><p>“Very well. You are excused.”</p><p>Once the door closes behind Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sits back, musing and a bit taken by surprise. Had eight months outside of these walls really affected his brother so much? It’s hard to believe that a nearly 30-year old fused in their personality could change so drastically and quickly. He’d been ready for an explosion only to be met with submission. That’s not to say he didn’t sense the anger bubbling inside of his brother. Energy is much harder to mask. Yet Inuyasha controlled it. A smile licks at the corners of Sesshomaru’s lips, dare he admit he was proud of his little brother?</p><p>Kagome took Sesshomaru’s edict in stride despite Inuyasha’s irritation over it. The younger feeling as if the older should stay out of his love life. She looks at it as an extended vacation since this is the longest, she’s ever been away from home, plus it gave her an opportunity to bond further with Rin who was an absolute delight. It’s surprising how carefree the young woman is considering her father is quite strict about her behavior. Perhaps, despite his emotionless personality, that girl really has him wrapped around her finger.</p><p>Many a day is spent in normal royal routine. Tutoring lessons continue like normal with Sango, added lessons such as archery being something Kagome rather enjoyed learning. Her parents never allowed her to use a weapon back home, but here it is encouraged for protection. In the evenings, she spends it with Inuyasha as part of the courting because during the day he has his own duties to the Kingdom to deal with. But he never withholds information from her as if he wants Kagome to understand how a kingdom is truly run. Such a partnership is how Sesshomaru and his Queen rule as well. All the information gives her a better sense of how important their positions truly are.</p><p>“How are you liking it here?” Inuyasha questions Kagome during one of their riding times together. Whenever there is a lull in his duties, this is his favorite way to relax away from the castle.</p><p>“Mmm, sometimes I miss my family, but I love being here as well.” She chuckles, “for so long I wanted to get away from home, but I guess now I just have a better appreciation for my life.”</p><p>“I’m sorry we don’t get to spend a lot of time together.”</p><p>Kagome smiles. “It’s fine, really, Inuyasha. You have things you need to do, and I have things to keep me busy.”</p><p>Four months have passed by and Sesshomaru has never given them any indication that he was unhappy with Kagome. They saw each other almost every night at dinner or on occasion around the castle, but no real interactions. Rin assures her that this is how he always is, silent, calculating, and observant. When he was a general, much of his success came not because of brawn, but brains, outmaneuvering enemies and losing the least amount of soldiers in the process. Kagome had yet to meet Sesshomaru’s mother who she was told moved away from the castle after the death of Toga a couple years ago. Sadly, she also learned Sesshomaru became King upon their father’s death during a battle later finished by the son.</p><p>On a beautiful afternoon with tutoring complete for the day, Kagome ventures into the enclosed garden to relax before dinner. As she walks the pathways, she takes in the peaceful elements it brings. Whoever designed this garden was a master artist. Everything was laid out to bring out a sense of quiet, reflective joy, from the types of plant life chosen to the pond filled with colorful fish. It was easy to lose yourself here for hours at a time.</p><p>Even in the night, it’s a beautiful scene and where she and Inuyasha have spent star gazing a few times. In fact, she remembers one night in particular. It was his human night, the one day each month he transforms. Despite the moons absence, the sky was unusually clear and stars inordinately brighter. They sparkled off his dark hair almost giving it an iridescent blue hue and if she thought he was handsome normally, on that night Inuyasha truly shone in her eyes.</p><p>She clears a bend in the path that takes one to overhanging wisterias. To her surprise, Kagome sees Sesshomaru sitting there with his eyes closed, relaxed, and leaning against the trees trunk instead of the bench beside it. Not wanting to disturb him, she starts to turn around until a deep voice calls her back.</p><p>“Do I scare you?” Sesshomaru questions without opening his eyes. He’d felt her energy approaching.</p><p>“Not really.” Kagome turns back to him out of polite respect. “Well, maybe just a little.”</p><p>He peeks open one eye. “You have nothing to fear from me Princess,” then points to the bench, “sit. We’ve not had a chance to converse properly.”</p><p>O—kay? She sits down on the bench hesitantly. The day had been going so well too, what would Sesshomaru want to speak with her about? The man closes his eyes fully again as if uninterested in this conversation. She finds it odd but isn’t sure if she should be the one to engage first. Proper etiquette dictates that she allow him to start it off, so she stays quiet.</p><p>He could hear the slightly palpitating heartbeat of anxiety and smell a minute amount of intrigue mixed with unsurety. It’s clear that the woman really held no true fear of him, or those senses would be amplified, but mostly just nervous of the unknown. These unconscious reactions tell volumes about an individual and is why he sat there silently for a few minutes analyzing them.</p><p>“Tell me Princess, for I am curious, why do you believe my brother is worthy of your hand?”</p><p>Well that is not a question Kagome expected to be hear.</p><p>“I’m sorry my lord, but I do not quite understand. Do you believe that I am somehow better than him?”</p><p>“I watched Inuyasha grow up and he has never shown an ability to be responsible for himself and certainly not another person’s life. Both marriage and crown requires such an ability. It is true he appears to have grown in the span of a year, but I wish to determine if it is for show in order to gain your hand or Inuyasha has truly changed.”</p><p>Kagome reflects on his words for a moment making sure she’s understood them. Is Sesshomaru testing her or does he really not trust his brother? She chooses her words carefully. “I mean no disrespect, but I believe your distrust of your brother is mistaken. I am not discounting his past for creating your disillusion, only in that you still do not believe he is capable of change.”</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p>She sighs, “the truth is, it is I who was not worthy of Inuyasha. When he came to our kingdom, I was a lot like what you describe of his past. I hated my title and envied commoners because I was frustrated with all the rules of being a Princess. I couldn’t see past my own selfish desires.” Kagome smiles softly in reflection, “and it was Inuyasha who showed me how misguided I was behaving. I believe that when Inuyasha left here and lived amongst the commoners, he gained a new perspective not only of them but of himself. That self-reflection allowed him to realize the important roles and responsibilities of a royal to the commoners. He might not like the rules sometimes, but he understands the importance of them now and so do I.”</p><p>She stands up and bows low. “Lord Sesshomaru, I humbly beg you to give your brother a chance to continue to show you he has changed for the better.”</p><p>After a few moments of silence, he opens his eyes to see the Princess still standing there with her head bowed to him. “I shall take your request under advisement you may return to your walk Princess.”</p><p>“Thank you lord Sesshomaru.”</p><p>It’s only after she can no longer see him that Kagome releases the breath, she’s been holding in. She poured out her true feelings on the matter and now it was up to the King who she hopes heard the honesty in her voice. It’s not easy to admit out loud ones failures. She knows a few months and one conversation is not enough to truly sway someone’s mind, but it was merely the opportunity to do so that she requested. By the time she exists the garden, she decides not to mention the full conversation to Inuyasha for fear of sparking an argument.</p><p>Another month carries through as if the conversation never took place, but the feeling as if she was being watched played on her from time to time. Deep down Kagome knew that’s exactly what was happening, Sesshomaru had them stay to be observed after all. But it wasn’t until that day in the garden that it came back to the forefront. At the same time, she knew that the best way to handle the situation is to continue doing her best to prove she could be a proper, capable Princess.</p><p>But the time is ticking away and soon enough the six months would come to a close. The one positive thing Kagome had to draw upon was Inuyasha’s proposal of marriage and her acceptance that came at the beginning of this month. He promised to put a ring on her finger regardless of his brothers decision. It gave her a sense of warmth and also pride at how much they’d both grown in this time. Together, they could do anything and if both their parents rejected their marriage, to hell with them, they’ll just build that house by the lake and live happily ever after.</p><p>Of course, she hoped it would all turn out in the end but that didn’t help her steadily growing nerves. She wonders, agonizes of the Kings decision until finally, with just two more weeks to go, she and Inuyasha are summoned back to the throne room.</p><p>“Inuyasha and Kagome, I have made my decision.”</p><p>The couple steps forward hand in hand. Inuyasha squeezes hers in an effort to comfort her, despite his own trepidation.</p><p>“If marriage is what you choose, we will grant our blessing, but Queen Kagura wishes to make a request.”</p><p>“Request or demand?” Inuyasha questions.</p><p>This time, instead of Sesshomaru, it’s the Queen who speaks up. “It is a request, but after I explain what it is, I pray you accept it for it is important to the kingdom.”</p><p>Kagome squeezes Inuyasha’s hand, looking up with a gaze to keep silent. “Please continue,” she requests of the Queen.”</p><p>“As you know a kingdom must have an heir, but sadly I am unable to bear children. Therefore, my request is that if you should bear a son, he will be raised to become the next heir apparent of Kamakura.”</p><p>Such a shocking revelation takes Kagome and Inuyasha by complete surprise. They see a slight film of moisture building in the woman’s eyes despite her stoicism, and it immediately tugs at the Princess’s heart. She looks to Inuyasha who’s ears are withered as if moved by his sister-in-law’s plight as well. “That would be alright, wouldn’t it,” she questions him. I cannot refuse such a request Inu.”</p><p>“I agree,” he smiles and lifts her hand, kissing the back of it, then turns to his family. “We would be honored to fulfill your request.”</p><p>“You do understand,” Sesshomaru steps in to clarify, “that it would require you to stay in this kingdom?” The couple nods in agreement. “Very well. We shall begin preparations for your wedding...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A royal wedding could be seen as such a lavishly overdone affair full of too much pomp and circumstance, and this one was no different. It took months of planning and preparation. For you see, there is much more than simply two people in love to consider when kingdoms are involved. The Kamakura and Chiba kingdoms are allies by verbal understanding, but now a formal treatise is drafted to solidify the union. Such details are worked out between the two Kings and the wedding itself left up to the women.</p><p>Queen Higurashi could not be happier to see her daughter finally in a stable relationship with someone who loves her for who she is. She’d worried for a long time that this day would never come. Of course, she’s sad to see her daughter leave home, but Inuyasha brings out the best in Kagome, and she in him. It was all a mother could hope for. So, with the agreement of Queen Kagura and King Sesshomaru, the wedding ceremony and ball is to be held in the Chiba kingdom where the couple met, but once married the Princess and Prince will live in Kamakura.</p><p>“Mom, really?” Exasperation dripping from her lips. “You know I really don’t want anything fancy.”</p><p>“I know you don’t, but there are traditions to uphold and decorum to maintain.”</p><p>“A simple lakeside ceremony would have been perfect,” Kagome mumbles under her breath. “Fine, but do not make me wear a long, heavy train or I’ll tear it off.”</p><p>“But there’ll be attendants to hold it.”</p><p>“No. I’ll acquiesce to you making all the other arrangements, but I will pick my own dress.”</p><p>The Queen gently places her hands over Kagome’s cheeks with a smile. “I’m just excited for you my dear.”</p><p>Kagome smiles too. “I know mom.”</p><p>As part of the arrangement between the Kings, the couple is built a vacation home next to the lake Kagome loves, to be ready before the wedding. They insist that the home be comfortable but not like a typical summer palace and also refuse any servants. It was a place to memorialize their first kiss and to relax, away from royal life. But the only thing neither King sways on is security. A small barracks to house soldiers during the couples stay is built adjacent to the home as well as a stable.</p><p>Over one hundred invitations are sent out to all the high-ranking nobility from both kingdoms as well as other allies in their realm announcing the marriage. Most were not expected to attend, but it is customary to give notice of such a union. In the month preceding the wedding, gifts began to arrive from those that would not be there for the ceremony.</p><p>“Figures I’d find you in here.” Kagome chuckles as she stands in the doorway of the stable hands quarters. The position had long been filled, but for Inuyasha the structure itself still held many memories.</p><p>“The new guy does a decent job,” he grumps.</p><p>“But not as good as you, right?” She walks over and takes his hand. “Is everything okay? Or are you just hiding in here?”</p><p>“Hiding. Aren’t you nervous?”</p><p>“I am... well, it’s a mixture of emotions. Nervous, excited, maybe a little worried that I won’t live up to expectations.”</p><p>“I know you will. It’s me I’m worried about. My brother’s always been so critical towards me, so it’s hard to let that go.”</p><p>She squeezes their conjoined hands. “We’ll tackle things together. And I know he’s not one to show it, but I think he is proud of you now. Sesshomaru had to swallow a lot of pride to admit they couldn’t have children and ask us to provide an heir.”</p><p>“That is true. I guess you’re right,” Inuyasha sighs. “A family is just another thing that makes me nervous. My father was a great King, and even though that’s not my role, just to trying to emulate him is a daunting task.”</p><p>She chuckles softly, “I feel the same way about my mother. Come on,” Kagome tightens her hold on his hand, “I believe the tailor needs you to adjust your suit.”</p><p>If they thought the days leading up to the wedding were nerve wracking, the day of was by far the worst form of torture dealt to anyone. All morning, Kagome paced and sat and paced some more as her exasperated attendants did their best to get her ready.</p><p>“Princess if you do not sit still, I will tie you down.”</p><p>“But Kae—de,” Kagome whines and fidgets on the vanity stool. “I can’t help it! My stomach is doing flips and I just wanna jump out of my skin. All those people here for the wedding, oh why did so many have to show up...”</p><p>The palace grounds are filled with guests milling around before the noon ceremony, their chatter wafting in through the open balcony or passing by in the hallway outside her room. A flurry of activity mixed with staff preparing the throne room and great hall, as well as the banquet feast. If Kagome and Inuyasha had their way, they’d escape this madness for he was doing no better, evidenced by a few growls echoing from his room down the hall.</p><p>His attendants were buttressed by his groomsmen, Miroku and one more Kagome only met a week ago when the male had arrived. Inuyasha called him a friend, but she swore they are more like enemies. Kouga is from a distant kingdom of okami or wolf yokai that had assisted in stopping the rouges who invaded the inu’s territory. He became King after that battle and was another ally of the Kamakura kingdom. She wondered if his appointment to stand with Inuyasha was the Princes choice or Sesshomaru’s.</p><p>“My dear,” the woman places her hand on Kagome’s shoulder, “you have nothing to fear.”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“Do you love him?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you want to marry him?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“This is about you and Inuyasha. Ignore everyone else and just focus on the two of you.”</p><p>Kagome sighs, “I know— I know you’re right. Thank you, Kaede. I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine dear. Now let’s get you ready before he thinks you’ve stood him up.”</p><p>The throne room is barely recognizable to Inuyasha as he steps through the main doors. Beautiful floral garlands woven over standing trellises provides a backdrop for the ceremony itself and hides the thrones themselves. Large cascading flower bouquets hang from each column along the edges of the room, connected by sheer red and gold valences. The floor is separated by an aisle of red and gold ropes and stanchions, each with a smaller matching bouquet atop them. The aisle leads from the main door to the steps of the throne area. On either side of the aisle, the room is packed with all the standing guests and the melody of wind instruments fill the air.</p><p>Inuyasha stands nervously beside an officiate with King Sesshomaru and Queen Kagura sitting in the front row to his left while King and Queen Higurashi on the right. All the scents permeating the room overwhelms his senses, it’s a good thing he wasn’t allergic to pollen with all the flowers. But that is the least of his worries. With so many eyes on him, Inuyasha felt the pressure weighing on his shoulders and with each passing second the urge to run creeps into his mind. Not to get away from Kagome just these eyes...</p><p>“She has arrived sire.”</p><p>The royal regent whispers into Inuyasha’s ear and all the sounds of the room cease to exist, replaced by a white noise as his body turns on instinct to face the main door. The music switches from woodwinds to string instruments and all the air in his lungs freeze up as the door opens. The first to step through are Sango and Kouga, their maid of honor and best man. Once they are halfway down the aisle, it is Rin and Miroku the brides maid and groomsmen. Each party separating at the front to join their respective sides. <em>Oh god, oh god, oh god</em>, his heart beats frantically in his chest. This is it! This is really happening!</p><p>The regent signals the guests to stand up, as now a third and final wedding melody kicks in. Time stops for Inuyasha as Kagome takes center point at the door on the arm of her brother who’ll be giving her away.</p><p>“Wow...” he unconsciously lets out the air he’s been holding the entire time and gaining an elbow to his side to close his mouth. But he couldn’t help it! She was like an angel floating down the aisle!</p><p>Kagome’s dress is a light gold color, sweetheart form fitting corset top with beautiful red filigree threading and sapphire jewels sewn in. It flows into an airy A-line skirt, adding to the image of her floating over the ground. Her hair is done half up, half down, in soft curls and tendrils with small red rosebuds woven in around a high tiara perched on her head. But is that a?! Inuyasha looks at his brother in surprise, then back to Kagome, for around her neck is a jeweled fang hanging from a silver chain. It was his mother’s, created by his father from his own fang and he had no idea they still had it.</p><p>When Kagome reaches Inuyasha, her brother Souta places her hand in that man’s, then takes his place on the side of his parents. She’s so nervous she can’t look up at him. His traditional white suit is radiant. The top is streamlined and cut to fit his frame perfectly. It was embroidered with red Camilla flowers over the sleeves and hem and the waist tied with a red sash. The pants were looser yet still cut to fit well. But the most interesting piece was a fanged necklace around his neck. Her father told her it was a gift given by King Toga long ago to his father as a symbol of loyalty. Whatever the story it stood out over the white ensemble.</p><p>He tips her chin up. “You look amazing Kagome.”</p><p>“You’re very handsome yourself Inuyasha,” she smiles with rosy cheeks.</p><p>As the officiate begins, neither can say they are paying full attention to his words. Kaede was right in a way, <em>focus on each other and the world falls away leaving only them</em>. Most of it was just official bluster anyways. Their eyes simply stay glued to one another, softened and mesmerized, communicating their own personal vows through unspoken words.</p><p>“Do you Prince Inuyasha take Princess Kagome to be your wedded wife, to love her, honor her, through sickness and in health for the rest of your lives?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“And do you Princess Kagome take Prince Inuyasha to be your wedded husband, to love him, honor him, through sickness and in health for the rest of your lives?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>They place rings on each other’s fingers as the token symbol of their union.</p><p>“And now by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”</p><p>Inuyasha sweeps in and kisses Kagome before the man even finishes his words. This was truly the best part of the whole ceremony, a simple kiss to consummate a new beginning together. When he pulls away, he keeps his hands cupped over her cheeks. He smiles and wipes away a few tears that have fallen.</p><p>“I love you Kagome.”</p><p>“I love you too Inuyasha.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night is a whirlwind of dancing, food, and revelry in any given order. It isn’t uncommon for such festivities to last until the wee hours of the morning, leaving guests stumbling back to their accommodations or simply passing out in a corner somewhere from too much drink. But that isn’t their problem. By 8pm or so, Inuyasha and Kagome leave the party in the hands of their parents to deal with. As far as they are concerned, the big fuss was their parents idea so they can deal with the aftermath. They change into regular clothing and take a carriage to their new lake house, escorted by guards. It’s time to do what they want for their wedding day.</p><p>“The moon is so gorgeous tonight,” Kagome sighs, standing there at the lake side. With all the commotion at the castle, there wasn’t any time to notice. It’s light mirrored on the dark surface felt mystical, like a beacon pointing home. Arms weave around her waist, the warmth of her husband enfolding her and chasing away the cooler night temperatures. She leans back into his chest releasing another sigh. “I really wish we could just live here.”</p><p>“I agree, but duty is duty.”</p><p>“I know...”</p><p>“At least we have somewhere to run away to.”</p><p>“That’s true. Perhaps the longing will keep it even more special when we return.”</p><p>Inuyasha turns her around in his arms. “As much as I’d love to just stand here enjoying the moon, there’s another gorgeous celestial body I’d prefer to look at tonight.”</p><p>“Is that so dear husband?” She giggles, tiptoeing to place a peck on his lips. “Are you excited to see if your dreams will reflect reality?”</p><p>“Oh, I know it will,” he growls low in a smirk. “And you can’t tell me you haven’t fantasized too, woman, cause I’d call you a liar.”</p><p>Kagome giggles again then her eyes grow half-lidded. “Well then dear sir, get on with it.”</p><p>“Here?!” He feigns concern. “Oh, you wretched woman to give the soldiers such a show! But very well,” Inuyasha pretends to start pulling up on her skirt.</p><p>“What?!” Thinking he’s serious, she pushes at his chest to get away. “T-That’s not what I meant!”</p><p>He lets out a bellowing laugh. “I’m joking.” Then sweeps her into his arms. “You think I’ll let any man dare look at what’s mine?” He adjusts her body once, bracing her securely against him and readying to...</p><p>“Inu what are you?”</p><p><em>Leap.</em> Using the strength of his legs, Inuyasha takes a giant leap towards the house twenty feet away. Kagome squeals and burrows her face in his chest during the quick action. Before she knows it, they’re back on the ground at the foot of the steps.</p><p>“Warn me next time!”</p><p>Inuyasha just laughs and swiftly enters the stately home, placing her back on her feet once he’s closed the door. He grabs a lantern and lights it so they can see where they are going since neither are completely familiar with the layout yet.</p><p>“I think I’d like to take a bath first... care to join me?”</p><p>“Hell yes!”</p><p>The bath in the home is literally an entire room. Tiled from floor to ceiling with a large bathing tub inset into the center of the floor. To heat the water, porous river stones are heated up in a fire pit next to the tub then placed in a special container in the middle of the tub to contain them. Once the water is added, it heats up to a toasty temperature. More stones are kept heating to add or exchange during the bath.</p><p>“Why don’t you get ready while I heat up the stones.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kagome kisses his cheek. “Be right back.”</p><p>She lights a few more torches in the hallway and bedroom, surveying what options they have for the short stay. They plan to be there for only a week before leaving again for Kamakura, so most of their belongings have been packed and shipped to their section of Shiroinu Castle. Kagome finds towels and sleeping attire, as well as scented bath oils. She strips down, using the towel to cover herself instead, and winds her hair up into a loose bun.</p><p>A blush steals away on her cheeks as she looks at herself in the mirror. Up until now they’d only fooled around when no one was watching, but this was it, they were going all the way. Her hand unconsciously covers the area. <em>What if he doesn’t fit?!</em> She’s overheard female staff at the palace talking about a little bit of pain the first time. <em>Oh, no don’t get nervous now! </em>Kagome chastises herself. It can’t be that bad or no one would ever have sex. She grabs her items and heads back the bathroom before she gets cold feet.</p><p>As she enters the room, steam is rising from the water and Inuyasha was already submerged inside. He chuckles at her, “I was getting worried.”</p><p>Another deeper blush takes over, flushing her body with heat. Kagome waves it off, pretending to be fine. “Just picking the right bath oil,” she holds up a bottle.</p><p>“Then get in here,” he smirks knowingly. Inuyasha is just as nervous but doing a better job of hiding it. He could smell the nervous energy flowing from her body. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”</p><p>Oh, but she wanted him to do a lot to her. Fear of the unknown didn’t make her any less curious. She sheds her towel and quickly slips into the warm waters, sliding over until she’s beside him. Then she adds a few drops of the scented oil close to the hot stones, diffusing it better into the air. It’s blurry, but in her peripheral vision she can see something hanging between his thighs. Send help, either the water was distorting it, or he looks bigger than her imagination! <em>‘I wonder what it feels like...’</em> her hand unconsciously moves towards it.</p><p>Inuyasha wasn’t blind to what Kagome was doing, but he didn’t want to spook her either. He watches carefully as her hand gets close, hesitates, then starts to retract. “It’s okay, Gome, you can touch me.”</p><p><em>Shit!</em> He was paying attention! “O-Okay,” Kagome stammers. <em>‘It’s okay, he’s my husband, silly of course I can touch...’ </em>her hand making contact with the growing appendage, eyes widening and an odd smile taking over her face. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to giggle, it’s just feels so weird!”</p><p>“Oi! My dicks not weird, you’re the weirdo who thinks it’s weird!”</p><p>But that only serves to make Kagome laugh harder and accidentally squeeze. “I-I know, I’m sorr— oh squishy!”</p><p>“Squishy, huh?!” All bets are thrown out now as Inuyasha grabs one of her boobs, squeezes and squeals squishy excitedly, triggering a few back and forth rounds all the more sillier than the last with water splashing around like two children having a water fight.</p><p>“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Kagome’s giggling shrieks echo in the tiled chamber.</p><p>“C’mere you weirdo,” Inuyasha chuckles and grabs her around the waist, pulling her onto his lap, and adjusting her hips until her legs are on each side and she facing him comfortably. His expression changes, eyes leveled into a heated gaze and hands cupped around her ass cheeks. “You’re such a tease and you don’t even realize it do you?” He pulls forward causing her clit to rub against his cock, gaining a squeak. “Getting him all excited when here I was trying to go slowly.”</p><p>Liking the feeling against her, she rocks her hips on her own and pulls a growl from the man. “I appreciate that Inu. I really do.” Kagome cups his cheeks and pulls his face down into a wanton kiss, pressing firmly and pushing her tongue through with force. She too was hot and bothered by that little escapade. Her hands weave behind his neck as their heads tilt to deepen the kiss, tongues dancing and teeth clacking from sloppy movements. His hands still purchased on her rear, rocks her hips slowly, grinding them together. Moans cut between the kisses, growing higher with each grating pass and increasing the burning friction brewing between their legs.</p><p>Somewhere along the way, his cock slips down underneath her, thighs squeezing against his own the hotter it burns and rubs the length of the shaft. Her head tilts back unable to contain her emotions as she helps in rocking with stronger alacrity and chasing this new sensation. Her clit rubbing on his public bone couple with her pussy grinding over his cock… They didn’t need the fire stones anymore to heat the water. “Fucking hell Kagome,” his deep reverberating growl against her bosom shoots straight to her groin. He isn’t even inside of her yet and he’s close to blowing.</p><p>With her back arched, it puts his face in perfect proximity to her breasts. Inuyasha latches on with a vacuum like suction, his mouth placing kiss upon kiss, worrying the supple flesh and teasing her nipples through his teeth. “Inu...” Kagome mewls. She was anxious and wanted to progress further, her core practically begging for him to take her all the way. “Inu?” She reaches down and takes hold of his cock.</p><p>He stops what he’s doing, a look of question and concern gracing his features as he reads her silent communication. “Are you sure?”</p><p>She bites her lower lip and nods slowly.</p><p>“Try to relax,” he coaxes gently, tone softening despite the race of adrenaline spiking in his body, “go at your own pace and don’t push yourself Gome.”</p><p>Inuyasha takes hold of his cock and keeps it upright for her as she guides it to the entrance. Once the head pushes through, she sucks in a breath when she feels the pressured sting of her muscles stretching to accept it. Kagome pauses, allowing her body to tell her what to do, moving when it tells her to. Okay, this isn’t too bad, she thinks.</p><p>“Breathe baby,” Inuyasha caresses her cheek, “are you okay?”</p><p>She opens her eyes not realizing how tightly she’d squeezed them shut or the burn of her lungs from holding in air for too long. It takes a few moments, but the initial pain or pressure melts away, soothed by the warm cock against her inner muscles and heated waters surrounding them. “I’m okay,” she places a lingering kiss on his lips and exhales, settling more comfortably in his lap again. “I’m okay.”</p><p>“You feel amazing,” Inuyasha returns the kiss. “I love you so much Kagome.”</p><p>“I love you too Inu.”</p><p>Such lingering kisses turn passionate once more, fueled by the burning ache being filled between their legs. Inuyasha goes back to pampering her breasts and peppering them with loves bites he’ll get to admire in the morning while Kagome’s hips rock slowly at first, testing out this new feeling of his cock plunging in and out and building up a heavier friction than before.</p><p>“Oh, wow,” she purrs, loving how his cock filled her up. Her muscles still tightly constricted around his shaft yet completely adjusted to his thick length. <em>See</em>, she chuckles in her head, worried for nothing. Faster and faster her hips grind and thrust onto his dick, pounding at his thighs. His hands grip to her ass and his kisses start to falter. He’d been so close earlier and now that priming would be his undoing.</p><p>But her first.</p><p>Her legs start to shake, and the rocking motion becomes irregular as she fights to keep going. Between muscle fatigue and the orgasm taking control, Kagome struggles. “I—nu...” her head pitches and back arches as the waves hit. He redoubles, using his hands to keep her going despite his own orgasm taking hold or her knees squeezing painfully against his hips. He rocks her forcefully, grinding them together as his seed bursts forth and spills deep inside, her name gritted from his lips, with each syllable caught between the pulsing.</p><p>Kagome’s head drops onto his shoulder and body collapses against his as her labored breathing struggling to catch up. Inuyasha kisses her temple and hugs her close, while they bask in the post-coital splendor. It was an amazing first time for the both of them. “How you feeling love?” He questions.</p><p>“Complete.”</p><p>Oh, she’ll definitely be sore in the morning but why worry? They had the rest of their lives to experience many more firsts and many more adventures together. Raising a family, growing old... Kagome sighs dreamily. “How many kids should we have Inuyasha?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” his tone reflects in thought. “Two, three? But if I can’t keep ya off me it might be more,” he teases.</p><p>“Pfft, I think it’s the other way around.”</p><p>“You’re probably right,” Inuyasha chuckles. “But we do have one advantage.”</p><p>“What’s that?” she questions as she looks up at him.</p><p>Inuyasha taps the side of his nose, “I’ll know when you’re fertility is peaking…” his grin widens. “Like now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>